ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Colour (film)
Colour is an upcoming 2033 American computer-animated action comedy drama film produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Universal Pictures. It was directed by C.M. and Chris Sanders and produced by C.M., and stars the voices of Miles Bakshi, Amy Adams, Walt Dohrn, Jimmy Kimmel and Nicki Minaj. Set in Schenectady, New York like world with a more northern touch to its environment, the plot revolves around a shy young boy with eleven brothers and a highly intelligent mind known as Sebastian. When Sebastian finds himself to be rather "too unique" in comparison to his brothers, he decides to clash the elements of art and biology together for the sake of being considered an artist by his parents and sibling instead of a typical boy. Suddenly, a painting of a young girl named Mayumi becomes alive and takes him into a world that no mortal human has ever seen. Thus, he decides to take his dreams as an advantage, but forgets what could be the consequences for his absence. The idea was by C.M, who created it in June 2017, with the idea being officially part of his first line-up in July of that same year. The film was originally going to be titled "Color", the typical common spelling known by many Americans, until Winter 2018 when C.M. re-titled it to "Colour" because it seemed to have been "more special," than the common spelling. The film was also originally only meant to set between a Miami-like world and Times Square, but C.M. decided to change it around since the Mike, Lu & Og movie was going to partially take place in Manhattan, New York and it seemed to have rather been "too cliched to repeat in a movie that's meant to represent beauty." The computer animation was the most challenging progress of the film and had to be worked on with as many artist through the studio and within diversity to "really imagine the Earth and beyond as a living painting" which could explain why the film had took an unexpectedly long time to develop. Colour is currently scheduled to release on July 15, 2033 with the short "Shellibrate," prior to the film's screening. Plot Sebastian is a young male boy who has ten brothers, and lives with his parents in Schenectady, New York who all have different traits and are therefore, considered to be distinctively unique. He feels rather disappointed that he is somehow a rather shaded member of the family despite his secretly incredible intelligence and love for art. This is because his parents assume that he is willing to be a sailor when he grows up. He one day decides to research biology a bit more after passing a science test that he scored higher that all of his brothers. However, his parents, Alannah and Michael, are concerned about him getting interested in these subjects. They explain that the family home had magically took their eleventh brother, who had disappeared anonymously. Sebastian though it was a legend, so he decides to spend the night painting a portrait of a girl and a colorful forest with every color in the saturation wheel. Sebastian eventually decides to sleep with his parents on the couch, wanting to know more about his lost brother. Unfortunately, they both have fallen asleep without giving any details about him. Sebastian falls asleep as well, until he wakes up wondering what was the "thump" up stairs. Sebastian opens the door after acknowledging a blue light, but he suddenly spots the girl. Although he is scared, he manages to walk in with a sudden reaction between the himself and the girl. After being knocked out, he gets up in two minutes to find the girl to still be in his room. The girl, Mayumi, describes herself and requests Sebastian to save her world. Even Though Sebastian is skeptical about this adventure, he preaches her wish for help and decides to travel with her. Mayumi takes him into a blue-green portal which makes him dizzy, regretting thinking that his parents were only scaring him, until he faints again. He is suddenly woken up by a bucket of "Color Water" from a Villager. Sebastian looks around and discovers that he is no longer in New York. Mayumi begins to introduce the colorful, live-like environment with her stating that "There's billions, and counting, species in this world." Sebastian assumes the water made him ill in the head, so Mayumi had criticized humans in general. Sebastian looks at a Ostrich-Turkey mixed hybrid like creature called a "Turksrich," but fails to catch it. Meanwhile, back in New York, the family decides to go on a family trip to Pennsylvania and does not recognize the Sebastian clone. However, a business team known as "Feel Good Landmarks, Inc." stops them to persuade the Color wheel family into making their home a landmark. The family decides to approve it because of the team's announced profits. The clone tries to sign the contract, but the team's Scientist accidentally touches and eliminates the clone, which shelved the deal temporarily. Voice Cast * Miles Bakshi as Sebastian, a 13-year old protagonist who lives with a family of ten, secretly eleven brothers and wears a blue sailor outfit. * Amy Adam as Mayumi, an unspecified human-like girl from the "Artistocatsuit" dimension. * Walt Dohrn as Ivo, a rather skillful brother of Sebastian who wears a green sailor coast and loves archery. * Jimmy Kinnel as Micheal, the father of the color wheel family who wears a generic white sailor outfit. * Nicki Minaj as Alannah, the mother of the wheel family who wears a black sailor outfit. Production The original idea began in either May or June of 2017, with some speculation on its title. According to C.M. he first began developing the idea because he always wanted to make a world filled with art and transition to any genre and style. He also listened to Lady Gaga's promotional single "Million Reasons" and it started to make him gain the idea to add the main plot and title being "Color." However, the development became as active as C.H.I.L.D. at the time, with as many as hundreds of creatures being drawn for the first time. The title was eventually changed into "Colour" at the time, without a lack of explanation why until when he stated the following: "I really wanted to make it more unique because I think the simple common spelling would be rather dull. In addition, the spelling is rarely used in the English language around the U.S. despite being a more logical spelling for the English language." - C.M. Eventually in 2020, he began logical development personally with some elements being based off general experiences in history of popular movie franchises. He additionally had drafted his own version of a script in hopes for preparing before writing the final script when being hired at DWA. "It's like the Terminator meets Stars Wars, except it really has that more Marvel Cinematic Universe feeling to it. However, I wouldn't recommend this to be the final result of the film because it may have some flaws that aren't worthy of a good production. I've done this with my Thomas the Tank Engine film, Mike, Lu & Og film, The Scout Seven and especially, C.H.I.L.D. Besides, a story doesn't come to you once, it needs to tickle you before you can finally kiss it." - C.M. The project was eventually becoming an interesting idea towards DreamWorks Animation, but the rights were never picked up until 2025, with the majority of his projects also being picked up and hold on for future releases. Eventually, DreamWorks Animation announced on March 6, 2026 that both C.M. and Chris Sanders will be directing with the Iron Man duo, Art Marcum and Matt Holloway, writing the script for the film. On November 13, 2027 C.M. stated the following while hinting a potential release date for Colour: "We're working on dozens of films right now, especially because the studio has been as strong as ever before. Therefore, we're even busier than before, so we can be able to express our new ideas and creativity through the animation industry. While you guys can enjoy a nice Thanksgiving with the Scout Seven soon hitting the movie shelves with it's successful Summer being a rather nostalgic time for future kids and fans of our work, you can expect next Summer to release Noah Baumbach's long in development "Flawed Dogs," while it gets a teaser screened before our next film, "The Object Show Movie," as well as the following Summer with the Thomas the Tank Engine film, and we may take a break from Summer vacation films if we decided to either keep releasing Summer Box Office films or just take a break for the sake of it. Well, if the latter happens, you can wait until the Summer of 2033 because I'm working on a film that should release around that time. I think I've tired myself out, so I'll be off working at DWA and we hope to see you guys soon. " - C.M. There was eventually an announcement that there were over three thousand artists working on the film, as well as everyone at DreamWorks Animation giving some support to equal a massive contribution for its strong environment. Soon, there was an announcement that the film ''was ''going to get a July 15, 2033 release date as well as a short being shown before any other particular film that would be released in 2033 (This became Revelation-Ex as it got an April 2033 release date in 2030) was announced on April 1, 2028. Rumors started to speculate about Coldplay and Nicki Minaj coming together for a new song, but C.M. negatively debunked them stating it was "too ridiculous to happen," and calmly saying the film is meant to be a tribute to Coldplay. On November 25, 2032, C.M. twitted original concept artwork from The Scout Seven in which shows how Sebastian had originally been set to appear in the latter film. Release The film is currently set to be released on July 15, 2033, with a short already tapped for the film known by the title "Shellibrate." Colour will get a promotional Macy's Thanksgiving day parade float the year before that, and a theatrical short which will air before Revelation-Ex. The Float will be designed as Sebastian holding a painting of Mayumi. Trivia * This will be the third longest DreamWorks Animation film by 152 minutes, with C.H.I.L.D. (161 minutes) and Canada (180 minutes) following along. ** Prior to Colour, Revelation-Ex was the third longest DreamWorks Animation film with 133 minutes. * Mayumi is apparently based off an alternate outfit of the Animal Crossing Girl, which is also used in the Smash Bros. series. * Sebastian may have originally based on Tim Templeton from another DreamWorks Animation film, The Boss Baby because of his first concept art containing a hair sway and his sailor suit having a style that nearly matches his. * As mysterious as some people may think, the movie was apparently meant to be a parody of most of the 2010's animated films, but it was simply expanded upon to art as a whole and its history for a more creative take. * In the first poster of the film, Sebastian is looking at a wall with many paintings based on nearly every DWA film with the exception of any sequels or spin-offs. Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Dreamworks Films Category:2033 Category:2033 films Category:Films set in New York Category:Family films Category:Action/Adventure